Beth Vanderwood
|image= |kanji=ベス・バンダーウッド |rōmaji=''Besu Bandāuddo'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Mermaid Heel |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Mermaid Heel |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Plant Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut=Episode 155 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Beth Vanderwood (ベス・バンダーウッド Besu Bandāuddo) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Appearance Beth is a petite young girl with orange-brown hair, which is tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She has a childlike and innocent look to her, possessing very large, almost round greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She has a remarkably small nose that cannot be seen when viewed from the front. In contrast with the rest of her childlike appearance, she possesses distinctively large hips and thighs, mirroring a marked pear shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Beth is shown wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps. The overalls are plain except for a series of simple, small round motifs going down the side. Beth's outfit is completed by a pair of sandals for her feet. Personality Beth appears to be a cheerful, carefree and playful girl, smiling in almost every occasion. She's also a very polite girl, as shown when she asks permission to compete the first event and saying that there's no problem having two teams competing at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 She is also a bit clumsy, as she failed to hit Gray, who was very near to her, inadvertently revealing her position, which made her an easy target for other competitors. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Beth, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild. She then asks to compete in the first round of the games, "Hidden", which one of her team members allows. After all the contenders gather around the Pumpkin Man, the first event begins with a Magical city appearing. Beth is confused where to hide at first. The rules of the game are then explained as essentially being a game of "hide and seek", but various clones of all the participants are scattered around the city, giving the contestants the task of finding the real ones to gain points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 7-18 Beth runs into Gray, and tries to attack him, but misses. Caught off guard, she is then attacked by Yaeger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 5 When Eve Tearm makes it snow throughout the city, he is easily able to find Beth, and attack her, making Mermaid Heel lose another point. Soon after, she is attacked by Rufus, who easily wins the game by using his Memory-Make Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 11-16 At the end of the game Beth scores three points, putting her guild in fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 At the end of the Third Day's events, Beth is seen exiting the stadium alongside her team, when suddenly her team-mate Kagura Mikazuchi starts to cough and feel sick, falling to the ground. Kagura, however, stands up and tells the girls not to worry, leaving them confused about what was going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 6-8 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Beth enters with the rest of her team as they are announced 3rd place. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 13 As the guilds scatter around Crocus, Beth smiles as she listens to the rules of the last event of the Games, along with her teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 At some point, she and Arania, who have paired up, engage in combat against The Trimens and are defeated, giving Blue Pegasus two extra points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 11 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): Beth's Magic seems to be related to the use of vegetables.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 5 Unlike Droy's form of Plant Magic however, which is Holder-type, Beth's form is Caster-type. *'Carrot Missile': Beth summons a barrage of oversized carrots from the ground, breaking it in the process, and sends them flying at the target. The carrots are sent flying with their pointed edges towards foes, thus becoming mildly reminiscent of fired, unconventional missiles, and thus the spell's name. This attack can be employed on a spot moderately away from Beth herself, and the carrots target a mildly large area in front of their spawning point; however, their offensive power is unknown, as Beth's accuracy in using this technique wasn't enough for her to hit Gray Fullbuster, who casually avoided the vegetable assault. Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Hidden (Event) Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Beth's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mermaid Heel Members